deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rayman vs Mario
Rayman vs Mario is a What-If Death Battle by ACG. Description Rayman vs Super Mario! The 2 best platformers of the Nintendo Wii U are ready to do battle! Rayman is furious that a certain friend of Mario's killed Globox, but mistakes Mario as the killer! Which jumper will squash the other!?! Interlude Wiz: Last time, on Death Battle.... Yoshi mega kicks Globox, and bits go everywhere. He flies back down to the island. Boomstick: Yeah, there goes another sidekick. Wiz: But now, the heroes will battle. Boomstick: Rayman, the Limbless Wonder. Wiz: And Mario, the Italian Legend. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle..... Rayman Wiz: Rayman, the Limbless Wonder, and hero of dreams. Boomstick: WHERE ARE HIS ARMS AND LEGS!?!?! Wiz: He was created with out them. Boomstick: Don't you mean born? Wiz: No, Rayman is one of the Ray-People, and adopted. He was CREATED by the Nymphs. Boomstick: Like Jesus? Wiz: You could say that. Anyhow, Rayman set off a journey to save his world from Mr. Dark, and succeded! However, his adventures are far from over. Boomstick: Rayman has gone through many advetures, and is a brave, teenaged hero. Wiz: Actually he's 146 years old. Boomstick: WHAT!?!?! Wiz: I know, it %#$@&) up, Boomstick. Boomstick: Anyhow, let's move on to the dude's abilties. Wiz: Rayman is an olympic athlete, being incredibly fast, can do backflips with ease, and is one of the strongest characters in his universe. Boomstick: He PUNCHED a flying veichle that was on full speed and was pedaling extremely fast all the way through a galaxy. Wiz: And the reason we said that about Globox so littlely is because we aren't sure he can actually do that, but we have seen and played Rayman doing this feat. Boomstick: And if Globox did do it, that doesn't mean he would win anyway. Wiz: Any how, back to more of his abilities. Rayman, as he has no limbs, can launch his fists and feet extremely far, and it packs a punch. Boomstick: He can charge this to make it much more powerful. Wiz: Rayman can throw green energy spheres, which can also charged. Boomstick: Rayman can fly by spinning his hair extremely fast. Though he has to stop before going again. Wiz: Kind of like Tails. Also like Tails, Rayman can use diferent power ups. Boomstick: The Vortex lets him shrink enemies, and the Heavy Metal Fist speaks for itself. Awesome. Wiz: The Lockjaw can trap enemies and electrocute them. This is one of his strongest power ups. Boomstick: The Shock Rocket is a hand guided rocket fist that can be launched at high speeds. Oh, yeah. I want one! Wiz: The Throttle Copter lets him fly higher and almost infinitely. Boomstick: And something stange about the Limbless Wonder's hands is....they have minds of their own. Wiz: Yes, Rayman's hands can go as far as they please, and that makes them much more useful. Boomstick: Unfortanetly this only seems to work when Rayman is asleep or unconcious. Or he gave out after having to much beer. I remember when I got stuck in that frid- Wiz: Rayman has other power ups as well, like the Plunger Gun. Boomstick: Weirdest. Weapon. Ever. Wiz: Though he has to reload often, Rayman can fire fast and they are pretty powerful plumbers. He beat a whole army of insane rabbits with it. Boomstick: Power Spheres give him extended health, allowing him to take more and more hits. Wiz: The Golden Fist is one of the strongest, and he can kill normal enemies with one hit. Boomstick: Another version of the Vortex lets him fire Mini Tornadoes. Must make whoever gets caught throw up. Wiz: Rayman is a grand jumper, but can he stand up to Mario's skills? Rayman: I'll save your daddy(Globox), but first I gotta find Ly! Mario Wiz: Mario is the red hatted defender of the Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick: He is one of the Star Children, along with his bro, Weegie, his fart cousin, Wario, his sweetheart Peach, his monkey buddy, DK, the fruit muncher, Yoshi and his greatest rival, Bowser, giving him great speed and strength. Wiz: Mario became a plumber, but doesn't really seem to do his job that much. Boomstick: Personally, he was better at his old job. Being the leader of the Wrecking Crew. Wiz: Mario can break bricks and steel bricks with ease, and can jump extremely high. Boomstick: To increase his jumping ability, Mario can use the Goomba Shoe or Bunny Ears. Wiz: The Bunny Ears also give him extreme speed and seems to find hard carrots easily. He uses these as projectiles. Boomstick: Mario's greatest strength feat is either kicking a gigantic castle or throwing the collosal turtle Bowser. Fight Results Aftermath Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles